Drabbles Navideños
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Cuatro drabbles sobre navidad, contados desde cuatro POV's diferentes. Sirius' POV. Harry's POV. Ron's POV. Draco's POV. Del 22 al 25 inclusive, por las fiestas. Participa de Concurso Navideño HL.
1. Navidad con Quejicus

**Disclaimer:** La historia me corresponde a mí y a mi mejor amiga. Los personajes no son nuestros, sino seríamos rubias multimillonarias, viviendo en Londres. Pero no somos rubias (no naturales), no tenemos millones ni vivimos en Londres. xD

**Resumen: **Primer drabble de la mano de Sirius Black. Una navidad a lo Merodeador.

**

* * *

Navidad con Quejicus**

_Sirius Black POV_

Otra Blanca Navidad más. Mi decimosexta navidad, pero la primera lejos de esa casa de locos. Este año me quedaría en Hogwarts, junto a mis amigos. Ninguno, excepto James, tenía a dónde ir. Remus y Peter siempre se quedaban, por más que la señora Potter los invitase a su morada, igual que a mí este año. Sin embargo, quedarnos en Hogwarts, teniendo en cuenta que es nuestro anteúltimo año, es reconfortante. James no tuvo que decir mucho más que no deseaba dejarnos solos. Somos, como los Muggles dirían, Los Mosqueteros, aunque fuésemos cuatro.

Es la época del año, dónde la escuela queda casi vacía, cuando más nos divertíamos. El día veintitrés, la mayoría de los alumnos dejaban el castillo por las vacaciones de navidad. Nosotros, los merodeadores, nos despertamos temprano. Debíamos preparar una de nuestras famosas bromas a Quejicus, una hermosa bromita por las fiestas. Una que nunca se olvidaría.

Estábamos reunidos en nuestro cuarto, desparramados en el suelo, con miles de pergaminos escritos, plumas rotas y tinta derramada. Éramos minuciosos en nuestros planes. Lunático, el de la logística; Colagusano, el cebo; Cornamenta y yo los que lo llevábamos a cabo.

- Chicos – nos llamó Lunático-. No creo que sea buena idea bromear con Snape en ésta época.

- Mi buen Lunático – comencé-. Tú siempre tan bueno. Sólo planea el ataque.

- Exacto – continuó Cornamenta-. Tú planeas, nosotros atacamos.

- No creo que termine bien, chicos – dijo el cobarde de Colagusano.

Suspiré y miré los planos. El ataque resultaba perfecto. Quejicus nunca se olvidaría.

Era el veinticuatro a la medianoche. El banquete por navidad había terminado hacía un buen rato. James y yo nos preparábamos para atacar. Me vestí como ese Muggle que les llevaba regalos a los niños, una tradición de ellos; mientras que Cornamenta se transformaba en ciervo. Con un hechizo le coloreé la nariz de rojo, me hacía acordar a ese tal Rodolfo. Él bufó. A las doce exactas de la noche, nos aparecimos en el cuarto de Snape.

- Ho-ho-ho. Feliz Navidad – grité a su lado.

Snape se despertó y nos miró desorientado.

- Oh, Severus Snape, me temo que has sido un niño malo, muy malo, digno Slytherin – dije con voz grave y mirando un pergamino que tenía en la mano-. Por eso te tengo un muy buen regalo.

Quejicus seguía sin comprender. Lo apunté con la varita y lo dejé de cabeza. La suerte estaba con nosotros, ya que vestía un pijama con ositos. Le puse un gorro rojo con una borla blanca.

- Di Santa, Quejicus – le dije.

Nos miró con odio y sacamos una foto. Más tarde, esa foto recorrería el castillo entero, con una inscripción que decía "Navidad con Quejicus"

* * *

_Tomates, crucios, flores, por un comment_

_Se aceptan críticas de varios tipos._

_Saludan, sus servidoras, Roh & Roo. xD  
_


	2. Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer:** La historia me corresponde a mí y a mi mejor amiga. Los personajes no son nuestros, sino seríamos rubias multimillonarias, viviendo en Londres. Pero no somos rubias (no naturales), no tenemos millones ni vivimos en Londres. xD

**Resumen: **Segundo drabble de la mano de Harry Potter. ULa primera navidad realmente feliz del Niño-que-vivió.

**

* * *

**

**Feliz Navidad.**

_Harry Potter POV_

Mi décima navidad, y la primera que paso lejos de los Dursley. Cómo cambió mi vida hace tan solo seis meses atrás. Para ese entonces, yo era un simple niño que vivía con sus horribles tíos y un primo que me maltrataba, huérfano, porque sus padres habían fallecido _en un accidente automovilístico_. Cuando Hagrid me sacó de aquella cabaña en medio de la nada, el día de mi cumpleaños, nunca pensé que estaría pasando la navidad en un lugar al que podía llamar hogar, con gente que realmente me quería. Eso me hacía muy feliz.

El día veinticinco a la mañana, fui despertado por Ron, mi mejor amigo. Al pie de mi cama había muchos regalos, muchos más de los que había recibido en mis pocos once años.

Hermione, una chica un tanto sabelotodo pero muy buena amiga, me regaló un enorme paquete con ranas de chocolate; Hagrid una extraña flauta de madera, no sé para qué me serviría, pero era un regalo al fin y al cabo. Mis horribles tíos, me regalaron una moneda de cincuenta peniques, si supieran que en el mundo mágico soy rico…

La señora Weasley, la madre de Ron, me regalo un sweater con una _H_ bordada. Casi se me escapan las lágrimas, nunca me habían regalado algo tan maternal. Nunca tuve esa figura, y con cosas así me daba cuenta cuánto me faltaba mi madre. Por último, la nota de ese regalo que me faltaba abrir, decía que era de mi padre.

Algo que había pertenecido a mi padre, y que ahora era mío. Algo que me acercaba más a él. Lo abrí con desesperación. Al principio era desilusionante, era un pedazo de tela; pero luego, Ron me dijo que era una capa de invisibilidad. _¿Qué habría hecho mi padre con esa capa? ¿Escaparse por las noches, hacer travesuras?_ Cómo me hubiera gustado conocerlo, a él y a mi madre.

A pesar de extrañarlos, esta era la primera navidad que me siento en familia, querido y a gusto. Además de tener pertenencias de mi padre. Estoy seguro de que haré grandes cosas con esta capa, haré que mis padres se enorgullezcan de mí.

- _Feliz Navidad mamá y papá, gracias por el regalo_ - pensé sonriendo.

* * *

_Tomates, crucios, flores, por un comment_

_Se aceptan críticas de varios tipos._

_Saludan, sus servidoras, Roh & Roo. xD  
_


	3. Una navidad olorosa

**Disclaimer:** La historia me corresponde a mí y a mi mejor amiga. Los personajes no son nuestros, sino seríamos rubias multimillonarias, viviendo en Londres. Pero no somos rubias (no naturales), no tenemos millones ni vivimos en Londres. xD

**Resumen: Tercer** drabble de la mano de Ron Weasley. El porqué del odio de Ron hacia la Navidad y un familiar muy 'querido'.

**

* * *

**

**Una navidad olorosa.**

_Ron Weasley POV_

_Oh, esto será genial_. Otra navidad más en familia, aquí en la Madriguera. Sólo espero que Fred y George no me tomen como blanco para sus bromas navideñas; que Percy no se ponga en papel de jefe mandón; que mis hermanos Bill y Charlie puedan venir, pero no esa odiosa y olorosa Tía Muriel. Siempre que viene esa vieja bruja tengo que taparme la nariz por su hedor, además que me deja las mejillas todas rojas, ya que se dedica a apretármelas.

Aún no sé por qué mamá y papá siguen invitándola, si es totalmente desagradable.

_Crack_.

¡Bien! Espero que ese sea Charlie, así puedo jugar un rato al Quidditch antes de la cena.

- Ronald - me llamó mi madre-. Ve a ver quién llegó.

- Si madre - contesté entusiasmado.

Fui corriendo a la puerta, esperando que, al abrirla, mi hermano me alzara como cuando éramos pequeños. Sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de mi deseo. Unas manos rechonchas fueron a parar a mis mejillas, presionándolas con fuerza. _Dios, me duele mucho_, pensé.

- Pequeño Ronald, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Tía Muriel-. ¿Cuántos años tenías, ocho?

- No - contesté bufando-. Diez.

- ¿Diez? - preguntó-. Vaya, sigues siendo un mocoso - comentó con malicia.

- Y tú una vieja arpía - mascullé en voz baja.

Tia Muriel me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Dijiste algo, mocoso? - cuestionó con enojo.

Cuando iba a contestar, los brazos de mi hermano me alzaron en el aire.

- Nada Tía Muriel, estoy seguro de que Ron no dijo ni media palabra - contestó Charlie por mí.

Me acerqué a su oído.

- Gracias, Charlie.

- De nada campeón.

Aún alzado por mi hermano miré a mi Tía que se había quedado mirándome. Le saqué la lengua, como el pequeño que soy.

_- Cómo siga viniendo a casa para navidad, odiaré esta fecha. Gracias a Dios, Charlie me salvó esta vez - pensé en mi fuero interno._

* * *

_Tomates, crucios, flores, por un comment_

_Se aceptan críticas de varios tipos._

_Saludan, sus servidoras, Roh & Roo. xD  
_


	4. Solo me importan MIS regalos

**Disclaimer:** La historia me corresponde a mí y a mi mejor amiga. Los personajes no son nuestros, sino seríamos rubias multimillonarias, viviendo en Londres. Pero no somos rubias (no naturales), no tenemos millones ni vivimos en Londres. xD

**Resumen: **Cuarto y último drabble de la mano de (de Sexy) Draco Malfoy. La fiesta favorita de un pequeño egocéntrico y mimado niño.

**Dedicación: **A mi mejor amiga Roh (co-autora), y a todas las chicas que les guste Draquito.

**

* * *

**

**Sólo me importan MIS regalos**

_Draco Malfoy POV_

Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y voy a relatarles como es una navidad con mi familia. Por lo general, mis padres siempre hacen cenas de gala para esta época. Son realmente aburridas. Pero mi padre dice que debo concurrir para que, en un futuro, yo continuara con estas fiestas de elite, y así con los negocios familiares. Sin embargo, seamos sinceros, ¿a qué niño de diez años le agrada una fiesta dónde son todas personas mayores bailando vaya a saber uno que vieja música, y hablando de negocios? A nadie en su sano juicio.

Pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi deber. Lo hago, porque sé que mañana me despertaré y encontraré muchos, muchísimos regalos caros en mi cuarto. Mis padres me regalan todo lo que quiero, para compensar el poco tiempo que pasan conmigo. No me interesa lo que hagan, siempre y cuando yo tenga lo que quiero.

Me enfundé en un traje bastante anticuado, pero de color verde. Mi color favorito, porque es el color de Slytherin, y allí voy a ir cuando entre a Hogwarts. Y, luego de arreglarme y estar presentable, bajé al salón de reuniones. Allí ya se encontraban todos los amigos, más bien conocidos, de mis padres. Me pregunto por qué mi madre nunca invitaba a sus hermanas, debía de preguntarle eso. No conocía a mis tías, ni sabía si tenía primos. Era hijo único y, a veces, no es tan divertido no tener con quién jugar.

En la reunión me encontré con Pansy, es una chica bastante pesada. Le dice a todo el mundo que soy su novio, pero siquiera sé que significa eso. Incluso me molesta bastante que tome mi mano. Es asqueroso. También me encontré con Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Esos chicos, lo que tenían de grandotes, lo tenían de tontos. Hacen todo lo que yo les diga. En fin, esa noche fue tan aburrida como las anteriores, así que me marché temprano a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras me despertaba, sentí el final de mi cama muy pesado. Me senté apurado y me encontré con uno de los elfos domésticos enfundado en un traje rojo y blanco.

- Dubby quiere desearle una feliz navidad al joven Draco, señor – dijo la cosa esa.

-Está bien, ya puedes marcharte – contesté apurado.

En cuanto el elfo se marchó comencé a abrir mis regalos. Entre ellos, había recibido dos cosas que más anhelaba. Mi varita, una hermosa varita de madera de espino y elástica; y una Cometa 260. Me bajé de la cama y, así en pijama como estaba, salí al patio montado en mi escoba. Era como un niño con juguete nuevo y, realmente, eso era.

* * *

_Tomates, crucios, flores, por un comment_

_Se aceptan críticas de varios tipos._

_Mil gracias por la lectura.  
_

_Saludan, sus servidoras, Roh & Roo. xD  
_


End file.
